


Don't Stop Squealin'

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't Stop Believin' Fandom Style! Crack! Song Lyrics!<br/>You can sing this to the tune of Don't Stop Believin' by Journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop Squealin'

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this up while I was in the shower, so take from that what you will.

Just a small fangirl,

Livin' in a fandom world.

She took her laptop to bed, not goin' anywhere.

 

Just a brand new fan,

Innocent and so naive.

She was not expecting this, it came suddenly.

 

A young man with a lightning scar,

Someone says, "Winter is coming."

With one book, they will break your heart,

It goes on and on and on and on…

 

Sherlock's falling,

Doctor's travelin' the cosmos,

Team Free Will's hunting in the night!

Fanfics, fanart,

I am in a cage of emotion.

Staying up all through the night!

 

It has consumed all my life,

It is the cause of my strife.

Doing everything to stay sane, it just doesn't work.

 

Some will cry,

Some will laugh,

Some will curl into a ball.

Oh, the fandom never ends,

It goes on and on and on and on…

 

Sherlock's falling,

Doctor's travelin' the cosmos,

Team Free Will's hunting in the night!

Fanfics, fanart,

I am in a cage of emotion.

Staying up all through the night!

 

Don't stop squealin'!

Hold onto those feels!

Fanfics, fanart.

 

Don’t stop squealin'!

Hold on!

Fanmix, fanvids.

Don't stop squealin'!

Hold onto those feels!

Fanfics, fanart.

 Don't stop!


End file.
